Movie Night
by soccergal6
Summary: we don't own How To Be a Serial Killer or Criminal Minds! It's movie night at Reid's house, and they watch How to be a serial killer, which raises questions for Reid! co-authored bylianodemon  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


"Movie night at my house!" Reid exclaimed.

Everyone groaned and Reid looked offended. "You guys don't want to come and watch a movie with me?"

"No offense Reid, but you don't have the best movies," Morgan explained.

"But I got the Star Trek movies in high definition!" Reid exclaimed

"Yeah, we'll bring our own movies," Hotch said as he passed by.

"Hey Reid, can I bring my dog?" Morgan asked

"I don't know, he just doesn't seem to like me…."

"All the more reason," Morgan said sarcastically.

Reid's smile dropped to a frown. "Ah come on kid, you know I didn't mean it." Morgan said

"So J.J. are you coming tonight?" asked Reid as he turned away from Morgan, ignoring him.

"Wait! Reid come on I'm not serious!" Reid ignored him and continued on his way around the bullpen inviting his team over for a movie night. Morgan followed close behind trying to convince him that he was joking. Finally Reid turned smiling at him.

"I know you're joking, but you're not really bringing Clooney are you?"

"No I'm bringing Clooney."

"Damn"

Later at Reid's apartment everyone was sitting around Reid's flat-screen.

"Let's watch Pirates of the Caribbean! I love that movie!" exclaimed Garcia as she held the Disk up.

"No, that movie sucks, how about Scary Movie, I haven't seen any horrors lately." Morgan said as he tried to put the disk in the DVD player but was stopped by J.J. grabbing the disk from his hand.

"I am not watching that! It's idiotic!"

"Well what do you want to watch?" the two started fighting about what to watch with the others offering movie ideas only to be shot down.

"Can't we just watch Star Treck?" Reid asked meekly.

"NO!" was the immediate response from the entire team. Reid looked offended but shrugged it off.

"Do you have anything besides Star Treck?" Asked Rossi.

"Um yeah over there" Reid replied pointing to a small shelf filled with DVDs. Rossi walked over to the shelf and started looking. He didn't see anything that caught his eye. He went to turn away but thin noticed a DVD hidden behind the rest. He grabbed it and read the title: How to be a Serial Killer. His eyebrow raised as he asked himself why Reid would have it.

"Reid, what is this?" he asked the younger agent. Reid saw the disk but not the title.

"It's probably one of the home movies my friends and I use to make back in Vegas." He said.

"A home Movie titled How to be a Serial killer?"

"Yes, the title is pretty self explanatory."

Rossi sighed and turned to the other team, "You guys want to watch this movie?"

"What is it?" Hotch asked

"It's one of Reid's home movies him and his friends use to make. It's called: How to be a Serial Killer."

Everyone just stood there in silence, like they couldn't believe what they just heard. "Come again," Morgan responded first.

"You heard me, so you want to watch?" Rossi said again

"I think it would be ironic to watch this," Garcia said, "put it in."

Rossi put the movie in and sat down next to Hotch. Morgan sat down next to Reid, and whistled Clooney over and the dog jumped into Morgan's lap. The tail end was sticking out on Reid's side, and Reid's face was getting hit by his tail. Reid coughed, in hope of telling Morgan or the dog to stop, but instead got a growl from Clooney. _Animals hate me,_ Reid thought, _first my mom's cat and now Morgan's dog._ The movie started and everyone watched it. At the end of the movie, everyone just stared at Reid. Reid finally noticed this and asked, "What?"

"When you were younger, you made videos like that with you friend?" JJ asked

"Yeah, it's what we did while we weren't in math camp." Reid responded

"Maybe Morgan should have been Henry's godfather." JJ said as she shook her head

"Don't worry, I wasn't an actually a serial killer," Reid said, "just his apprentice."

"REID!" Everyone yelled

"Well, I guess we learn something new about each other every day," Garcia responded sarcastically. The team nodded a laughed and the team fell into easy conversation. Soon everyone but Emily had left.

"Spencer, you're not accentually a serial killer are you?" she asked.

"…no" He said after a few seconds. They stared at each other then laughed.

"Okay then see you tomorrow!" Reid waved and locked his door behind her. He then walked over to the DVD player and took the disk out.

"Damn thing almost got me caught!" he exclaimed as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a black safe. He popped the lid after entering the code to reveal blood soaked tools and clothes. He put the disk on top and shut the lid, smiling one last time at the yellow book and headband recorder.


End file.
